


and when im home you know i got you

by giggleslou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :D, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, cross dressing, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is v fond over harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggleslou/pseuds/giggleslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis continues to play with Harrys fingers, listening to Harrys shallow breaths above to him. "Harry?" Louis whispers turning his head up to look at Harry. "Yeah?" Harry responds looking down at Louis. "Take me away from this place."</p><p> </p><p>or Louis is a cross dressing prostitute and Harry takes him in</p>
            </blockquote>





	and when im home you know i got you

The sound of the city is the only thing Louis can hear. With the amount of alcohol running through his body, feeling like the world is spinning beneath him, sounds of his heels clicking along the sidewalk, sirens coming from the distance and cars passing him beeping the horn. But the only thing Louis is focused on is getting back to his shitty flat all the way across the city.  
  
As he's walking a black SUV pulls over and starts to ride the same pace Louis is walking. The car eventually stops but Louis keeps walking, not giving a care in the world. "Hey!" someone with a voice like heaven yells, making Louis stop and turn around. When he does he sees a head poking out from the window of the SUV that stopped next to Louis. He points his finger towards Louis then does the "come here" motion with his finger. Louis sighs, because it's almost 4 in the morning, he's had a long night and he just wants to get home and get some rest before his next shift starts. He takes a deep breath and starts walking towards the car, almost regretting to do so. When he gets there, theres a pair of beautiful green eyes staring at him, Louis takes a moment to study him for a moment, taking in his appearance, he has his hair in a mess quiff, he looks like he's in his 30's, he looks down to his legs, he has skin tights jeans hugging his legs, he looks back up to see the man smirking at him, he has dimples, great. "How much?" He asks checking Louis out. "It depends on the hour." "All night?" Louis' eyes widen, he's never actually done a all night shift, this is his first one.  
  
"Um," "That's okay, we'll figure it out once I'm done with you." He says reaching over and opening the passenger door, inviting Louis into his car. Louis climbs in and puts his seat belt on relaxing in the seat rolling his head back and closing his eyes. "So whats your name, babe?" The man asks putting his hand on Louis' thigh. Louis tenses up a bit because he's with a stranger, being a prostitute isn't easy, people have some really weird kinks, you know. The man notices Louis tense up and he rubs his hand up and down his thigh "Don't worry i'm not gonna hurt you I just want to know your name," He says starting the car with his other hand. "Louis." Louis responds opening his eyes to look at him. "Louis... It fits you." "Thanks, um.. what's yours?" "Harry." Harry answers smiling.  
  
During the ride Harry starts asking some questions like "So, why do you do this?" or "How long have you been doing this?" and honestly if Harry wasn't so attractive he would have jumped out of the car already. He doesn't really like it when people ask why he does what he does. It's really none of their concern. Louis just ignores his questions until Harry squeezes his thigh, as of like a warning. "Um, I don't like to tell people why, It's none of their business." Louis says looking out the window. "Right, okay." Harry says with a frustrated sigh and Louis almost snaps, but he doesn't. "We're here." Harry says turning off the car. He gets out and walks over to Louis' side and opens the door for him, extending his hand for Louis to take. Louis takes his hand and steps out of the car. When he looks forward he sees a gate with a huge house behind it, and honestly Louis has no idea what he just got into.  
  
Harry pulls Louis with him towards the gate, He punches in some type a code, making the gate open and Harry pulls him again towards the house. When they get inside Louis is surprised Harry doesn't pin him against the wall instead he hold on to his hand, intertwining them and walking him towards the kitchen. Louis sits at the island in the middle of the kitchen waiting for whatever is about to happen. "Would you like some water?" Harry asks leaning on the table looking at Louis. "Um, No thanks." Louis says looking down and playing with the end of his shirt. A hand takes a hold of his chin, making it force to look at Harry. Louis takes notice of the way Harry's eyes flicker down to his lips every now and then, "Can I kiss you?" Harry asks leaning closer into Louis. "Well i'm not going to get paid if you don't," Louis jokes. Harry chuckles a bit and closes the space between him and Louis. The kiss gets heated pretty quickly, Harry pushing his tongue past Louis' lips, making him whimper. Harry puts his hands under Louis' thighs, lifting him up. Louis wraps his legs around Harry and pushes into him, trying to get some friction. "Eager, are we?" Harry asks once he breaks the kiss. Louis just pushes up against him more, whimpering, biting at Harry's neck. Once they get into the bedroom, Harry sets Louis down and puts his hand on his cheek, caressing it. "I'm going to go and get a few things, but when I get back I want you naked on all fours, got it?" Harry says at him straight in the eye. Louis nods and begins to take off his clothes while Harry walks out into the hallway. Once Louis is naked he climbs onto the bed and gets on all fours, hanging his head down looking at the red silk sheets, they smell like expensive body spray and apples.  
  
Harry walks back into the room with a bottle of lube, a condom he walks past the bed but while doing so he comes behind Louis and smacks his arse, making Louis whimper and moan. Harry goes into the bathroom and takes his good ol' time doing whatever he's doing, making Louis wait once more. Harry finally comes out of the bathroom in only his boxers. He comes up behind Louis again and places his hands on his hips. "Sit up on your knees, kitten," Louis does so, getting up on his knees. Harry pulls him against his chest, and starts to bite at his neck. "I'm going to make you feel so good." Louis rolls his head back, giving Harry more access. "First, I'm going to make you come from my tongue," Harry whispers putting his hand on Louis' chest. "Then I'm going to stretch you with my fingers," He says sliding his hand down to Louis' cock, taking a hold of it, squeezing it making Louis moan. "Then I'm going to fuck you so good." Harry finishes, biting on Louis' ear. Louis gets back on all fours and waits for Harry to do something. Harry runs a dry finger over his hole making Louis push back on it. Harry licks over Louis' hole making Louis fall and rest on his forearms. Harry does that for a couple times before pushing his tongue in Louis' hole making Louis moan with massive amount of pleasure. "Harry c-can I touch myself?" Harry pulls back making Louis whine, "No," Harry says going back to fucking Louis with his tongue. Harry reaches down and palms him self, pulling back making Louis whine from the lost of Harry's tongue, Harry takes his other hand and pumps Louis with a dry hand make Louis shudder. "Come." Harry whispers. "Fuck, Daddy." Louis says coming undone, painting Harry's sheets with white. Louis loses his balance and collapses on the bed, out of breath. Harry admires Louis for a moment, how pretty he looks. His hair is everywhere, his eyes glossy, his body glistening he looks absolutely wrecked already.  
  
"I hope you know we're not done, kitten." Harry says grabbing the lube spreading it on his fingers. Louis gets on all fours once again, waiting for Harry. Harry runs a finger over his hole, teasing him. After teasing him for a few minutes, Harry finally slips a finger in making Louis turn his head and pant. Harry pumps his finger in and out until Louis starts pushing back on it. Harry adds a second finger, pumping them and kissing up and down Louis' back, "You're so beautiful, kitten." Harry says adding his 3rd finger, he scissors his fingers, until he finds that bundle of nerves that makes Louis shout with pleasure. Harry takes his fingers out and wipes them on his sheets. "Turn on your back, I wanna see you." Harry says putting on the condom, slicking up his cock. Louis turns on his back and looks at Harry. Harry climbs on the bed and spreads Louis' legs. He positions his tip at his entrance and slowly pushes in. Once he's bottomed out he gives Louis a bit to adjust. When Louis nods Harry pulls out and slams back in, snapping his hips at a fast pace. "You're so big, fuck" Louis moans pushing back on Harry's cock. "Yeah?" Harry asks picking up the pace a little. "Can I come?" Louis asks gripping the sheets. "Can you wait until daddy comes, kitten?" Harry asks, heat pooling in his stomach. "Shit, I'm gonna come, come with me Louis." Louis moans as he comes for the 2nd time this night. Harry's hips stop and he groans, filling up the condom. Harry bends down to kiss Louis sweetly on the lips, pulling out and tying up the condom. Louis lays there trying to regain his breath. He gets up to grab his clothes but Harry grabs his arm. "Hey, its like 6 in the morning, why don't you stay here? I can drop you off when you wake up." Harry suggests. Louis smiles at him and gets under the covers with Harry. "Hold on," Harry says getting up and walking into the bathroom. Louis sits and looks up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell is even going on with his life. He was young when his father left. Leaving him, his mother and sisters alone. Louis usually had to do everything for himself, his mother trying to do the best for all but Louis just took care of himself, He started prostitution when he was 19, now 22 and still doing his job. He always loved being in girl clothing, so he threw the cross dressing in there. Harry came back with a wet cloth and wiped Louis down, his stomach and his face. Harry was very soft with Louis, like he was a fragile butterfly. Louis looked up at him and Harry smiled down at him, throwing the cloth in the hamper. Harry then climbs in the bed, turning off the light and wrapping his arms around Louis. Louis pushed back into the warmth, feeling safe. He could get used to this.  
  
<o><o><o><o><o>  
  
When Louis woke up he didn't know where he was at first then the events from last night flood through his head. He noticed that the warmth he was sleeping in last night is gone, now just a empty side of the bed. Louis sits up and looks at the clock beside him. It's 12 PM, he doesn't panic or anything though he's not going anywhere. The smell of bacon floods the room. Why the hell is he smelling bacon at noon? He gets up and notices that he's still naked. He throws on the first thing he sees which happens to be one of Harry's shirt. He walks out the room and down the hallway. The more he gets closer he can here humming and sizzling of a pan. When he walks in the kitchen Harry is still naked, with a apron on, tapping his foot and making bacon and toast. Louis leans against the wall and just admires him. He's never been this way with a customer, it was just a quick fuck and he's off on the streets again. Louis clears his throat catching Harry's attention. Harry smiles at him and his eyes rake Louis' body. "You look good in my shirt." "Well I just threw on the first thing I saw." Louis says making his way towards Harry and presses his lips on his. "Mind telling my why you're making bacon at noon?" Louis asks wrapping his arms around Harry. "Well it was 11:30 when I woke up but I took too long of a shower and I just ended up making breakfast for lunch, I guess" Harry says shrugging. "Well I don't want to eat burnt bacon." Louis says tapping Harry on the nose making them break out in a fit of giggles.  
  
They both are cuddled up on the couch watching some shitty reality show, eating their food. Louis finishes first setting his plate on the coffee table in front of them. "Hey, I gotta get going, my roommate Niall is probably wondering where I am." Louis says getting up and getting his clothes out of Harry's room, changing into them. When Louis comes back out Harry is washing the dishes with a slight frown on his face. "Hey, whats wrong?" Louis asks hugging Harry from the side. "Oh nothing just wishing you could stay longer is all." Harry says drying off his hands. Harry grabs his keys and gives Louis a small smile and walks out the door, Louis following behind. Once their in the car Louis tells him his address to his apartment. Louis and Harry talk the whole ride, laughing and holding hands. Louis tells him a little about his roommate, how silly and energetic he is. They arrive at the building and Louis sits in the car with Harry a little bit longer just to talk. "Right, so I should really be heading inside." Louis says looking out the window. Honestly he really doesn't want to leave, he really likes being with Harry. "Right, um so.. How much?" Harry asks pulling out his wallet. Louis stops him and gives him a smile. "Nothing, I really like being with you Harry, I don't want you to pay me anything." Louis says honestly. "Wow, Lou.. okay," Lou. It rolls off his tongue so perfectly. Harry gives him his number and tells him to call him soon. Louis gives him a kiss on the cheek on exists the car.  
  
When he gets into his apartment Niall is standing in the living room with his hands on his hips like a mad mother. "Louis William Tomlinson WHERE have you been?" "Niall, you do realize im a prostitute, right?" Louis sighs, walking towards his bedroom. Niall's eyes widen as if he just found out but he just laughs it off and sits on the couch, continuing whatever show he was watching. Louis lays down on his bed, missing the smell of Harry's sheets already. He grabs his phone and saves Harrys number into his phone. He wants to text him but he feels like he would come off as a annoying, clingy person. Louis just shrugs and kicks off his heels and goes to sleep.  
  
When Louis wakes up its 6PM and he feels a little bit off. He gets up and goes into the living room, Niall is gone probably at some club or something. Louis grabs his phone and orders chinese food, since he doesn't have anything to do. His next shift starts at 8 but one day off isn't too bad, right? Louis turns on the television and waits for chinese food to arrive. The door bell rings and he grabs the money. He expects there to be a man with his food but instead theres a mop of curls and green eyes, Harry? "Harry, I thought you were my chinese food, I'm disappointed." Louis jokes opening the door more inviting Harry in. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" "You're the one with my number," "Oh, I knew that. What brings you here?" Louis says walking past Harry and sits down on the couch patting the space next to him. "I just missed you." Harry answers sitting down next to Louis. Louis climbs into his lap immediately and grabs Harry's face. Louis notices how pretty his hair looks when its down. Louis runs his hands through his hair, pulling at his curls and watching them bounce back in place. Harry hums happily, almost purrs like a kitten and honestly Louis has never been this fond over someone. The only noise in the room is the TV playing quietly in the back, Harry and Louis just looking at each other, admiring each other, and Louis couldn't have been in a better place. The door rings, breaking their moment. Louis climbs off of Harry's lap and goes and answers the door. He comes back with a bag full of chinese food and a smile on his face. "In the mood for chinese?" "Of course," Harry says.  
  
A half hour later Louis is curled up under Harry, watching some movie that was on one of the movie channels. Harry is playing with his hair and Louis feels so safe with Harry, like his presence makes him so happy. They've only known each other for a day but he feels like he's known him for years. It's 10 when Harry says he should get going. Louis gets up and walks him to his door. "Hey, thanks for coming over. Even though I had no warning, it was fun." Louis says smiling. "Anytime, text me later okay? I'll see you soon," Harry says kissing Louis' forehead. "Bye, kitten." Harry says and then he's off.  
  
Later that night Louis is texting Harry and even though he's not with him he has the biggest smile on his face.  
  
 _ **Harry**_ :  _Your music taste is absolute shit, babe_  
  
 _ **Louis**_ : _Is not!! I happen to love a lot of great bands_  
  
 _ **Harry**_ :  _Like what?_  
  
 _ **Louis**_ :  _The Fray, all the way_  
  
 _ **Harry**_ :  _Hm.. I'll give you credit to that. At least you don't listen to those shitty pop music they play on the radio_  
  
 _ **Louis**_ : _Never._  
  
 _ **Harry**_ : _Hey, if I ask you what a perfect date is, would you find it weird?_  
  
 _ **Louis**_ :  _Depends, are you asking me on a date, Harold?_  
  
 _ **Harry**_ : _Maybe.. :P_  
  
 _ **Louis**_ :  _Well, maybe a movie is good, as long as if its not some cheesy romantic movie_  
  
 _ **Harry**_ : _But I love those kinds :(_  
  
 _ **Louis**_ : Of course you do.. Or _maybe just hanging out at the park thats in the middle of town, no one hardly ever goes there at night_  
  
 _ **Harry**_ :  _Sounds like a plan, i'll pick you up at 7?_  
  
 _ **Louis**_ :  _Sure, i'm gonna head to sleep gnight harry xx_  
  
 _ **Harry**_ :  _Night Lou x :)_  
  
Louis puts his phone down and turns over, turning off his lamp falling asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
<o><o><o><o><o>  
  
Louis wakes up about mid afternoon. He rolls over with a loud groan as he unplugs his phone from his charger. He sits up and scratches his face, yawning and stretching. After sitting on his bed, looking into nothing he finally gets out of his trance and gets up and takes a shower. He sits in the shower until the hot water turns cold, He's just really slow this morning. He didn't do anything today but sit and watch TV until Harry texted him saying " _Can't wait for later :) xx_ " Louis smiled and looked at the clock. It was only 2 and Louis didn't know what to or how to amuse himself for 5 whole hours, so he just cleaned up the house a bit and watched some TV, by the time he was done it was 5 and he decided to get ready. Around 6:45 there was a knock on the door and Louis almost broke his neck running to answer the door. When he opened the door he was met with big green eyes he thinks about almost 24/7. "Hey," Harry breathed running his hair through his messy quiff, shuffling his feet. "Harry!" Louis smiled. "Um let me get my keys and we can get going." Louis went to go grab his keys and when he came back to the door he flashed Harry a smile and Harry held out his hand, inviting Louis to take it and he did and they both started to walk down the stairs.  
  
When they got to the park, there was no one there which Louis kind of hoped for, so he was relieved. They got out the car and headed towards the little park for kids thats in the middle of the park. "I can push you if you want," Harry said getting behind the swing Louis was standing in front of. "I'm not 5, Harry." "Yeah, but lets act like it." Louis rolled his eyes in response and sat on the swing. Harry took a hold of the swing and walked backwards, pulling the swing with him then letting go, letting Louis swing forward into the air. Harry pushed Louis for awhile, Louis laughing and Harry laughing along. Louis dragged his feet across the ground stopping the swing. He got up and took Harrys hand and lead him towards a big oak tree, and sat in front of the tree, patting the space beside him. A little smile appeared on his face and sat down next to Louis putting his arm around his small shoulders. Louis lied his head on Harry's lap, and taking Harrys hand in his, playing with his fingers and rings. Louis continues to play with Harrys fingers, listening to Harrys shallow breaths above to him. "Harry?" Louis whispers turning his head up to look at Harry. "Yeah?" Harry responds looking down at Louis. "Take me away from this place." Louis says watching Harrys facial expression change from relaxed to confused.   
  
"What do you mean Lou? I thought you were enjoying the park." Harry says with a tiny pout on his face and Louis couldn't help to giggle at him. "Harry I do, I mean.." Louis coughs trying to fight back tears that are threatening to spill. "Well, considering how we met you kind of know i'm a prostitute and sometimes Harry I cant take it anymore. Like I don't want to be in this position I always thought I was gonna grow up happy, with a husband and kids. Not getting fucked by random strangers for money. I can't get a normal job, it never works out. My roommate Niall never helps with the rent or food, Its all on me. I never really asked for my mother's help, I figured she would be really upset if she knew what my actual "job" was. If i quit I wont have any money and no place to live." Louis finishes, tears in his eyes and head turned refusing to look at Harry, fearing that Harry might look at him weird. "Louis," "No, Harry i'm sorry I didnt mean to like tell you my life story, I can walk home if you want, you don't have to call me ever again I would underst-" "I can be that husband if you want.." Harry whispers. Louis turns to look at Harry and Harry has a hopeful look on his face. "What?" "Live with me Louis, quit your job. I can be that husband." Harry says, his eyes have a sparkle in them. Louis searches Harrys face to see if he's serious, Harry picks up what he's doing and bends down to kiss Louis on the lips, showing Louis how much he wants it. Louis kisses back with as much passion. Harry breaks the kiss and gives Louis a smile. Louis always questioned himself if everything will be alright,  
  
  
  
  
he knows now, yeah.. everything will be alright as long as he has Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy, weird ending im sorry! It might not be long but it took awhile to write because of school and everything. I didnt really have help on this but I would like to thank my friend (she didn't want her name on here iasjdishoz) for motivating me to finish it! I wouldnt have finished it because im really lazy when it comes to typing idk im also sorry for the TERRIBLE SMUT I KNOW IM SORNKFIKDFH okay I hope you liked it.


End file.
